1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar window film graphics, and more particularly relates to prefabricated solar window film graphics for application to surfaces and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attachment of translucent and transparent solar window film graphics to a glass window of a store or building are known in the field of sign making. Typically, a solar window film graphic is manufactured on site by applying layers of film material to the window and removing portions of the same to depict a design. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,732, this method generally includes applying a first film material onto a first side of the window, providing a mirror image of the design to a second side of the window so that the design appears normal to a viewer on the first side of the window, cutting the first film in accordance with the outline of the design and removing regions of the first film (commonly called weeding) so that portions of the film which are required to form the design remain attached to the window. The process is generally repeated by adding additional layers of film having different colors in order to make the design more attractive and distinctive.
The above-described method of making solar window film graphics on site has many drawbacks. First, the graphic is produced on the window of the storefront by tracing and cutting numerous layers of film material. Even for relatively simple designs, this procedure can take a great deal of time due to the precision required for cutting and removing the various layers of film to form the graphic. As a result, the on-site manufacturing process frequently disrupts the business activity of the store to which the graphic is being applied resulting in a loss of revenue for the proprietor. Second, the quality of the graphics that are produced is generally inconsistent because each layer of film is cut and weeded by hand while the film is already applied to the window. Mistakes in cutting and weeding are frequently made and must be corrected. Further, layering of films one upon another at the storefront commonly results in dust and dirt being caught between layers of material which effects the quality, aesthetic appearance and useful life of the solar window film graphic.